Demon of Hate
by Book1Writ
Summary: Sonneillon was one of the first demons also one of the most powerful. He was, after all, the demon of Hate. Though Hell moved his position down to a crossroad demon due to his attitude. Little did he know that the one deal he made with a young woman would change his life forever.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

* * *

Sonneillon watched the young woman who had shoulder length auburn hair streaked with golden locks and stone cold gray eyes. She couldn't be more than sixteen yet she summoned him at the crossroads, a job he was bumped down to due to his behavior.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I came to make a deal," She replied in a soft tone.

"Why do you want to make a deal?" He scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be encouraging me to?"

"I should, but who says I want to."

"I want to make a deal to save my life."

"What do you propose?"

"I'll offer my soul, if you keep me alive."

"I'm not a guardian angel, you know."

"Then I'll work for you, if you keep me alive."

"Still, I have other things to do."

"You are obviously not a crossroads demon. Perhaps with some deeds you make me do can help you claw your way back to your old position."

"I'm listening."

"So, I could help you if you help me."

"Very well. I will," Sonneillon huffed as he leaned in and brushed his lips against the young woman's, sealing the deal. "Every Tuesday meet me here, at this time."

With that, Sonneillon left to go back to Hell in a silent blink of the eye, leaving the woman alone in the intersection.


	2. The Archangel

**Leo**

* * *

Leo stood just a couple of feet away from the Archangel who seemed to be paying no attention. He just stood in a garden watching the flowers wave in the warm summer breeze. _You can do this,_ Leo thought as her hand curled tightly around the angel blade. She stepped forward, as quietly as she could. The Archangel didn't move. Leo quickly lunged forward, her blade in ready position. Before she could blink, the Archangels hand shot up into a finger snap and suddenly Leo was frozen in the air.

"What are you doing?" The Archangels voice rang out from the still turned man.

"Uh, nothing!" She whimpered, trying to figure out what he did to her.

"Well you have a blade to my back, that's something. What's your name?"

"Leo."

"Well, Leo, why were you trying to kill me?"

"I was... I was..." She stammered as she tried to think, "I was doing my job."

"Your job was to kill me?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

The Archangel turned around, revealing his brown/green eyes and his stern face structure. His brown hair rest neatly over his ears, but not covering his forehead. This was Gabriel.

"Who gave you this job? You are after all just a mortal, and I'm in witness protection," He asked, studying Leo's frozen shape.

"I won't talk to you release me!" Leo cried.

"Why would I release you? You just tried to kill me!" He snapped.

"I'm just doing what I was told!"

"Then do as I say and you'll get out alive."

"Okay. I don't know my boss's name, he's secretive."

"What does he look like? Mortal or Immortal?"

"He's a demon! He has golden, sort of shaggy hair!"

"Demon out to kill me? That narrows it down to like a million possibilities. I don't think I've seen this guy before, though. Do you know why he wants my head on a stick?"

"He wants to get his position back in Hell, I promised I'd help him if he helps keep me alive."

"I see, tell me anything else you know about him."

"I know he used to be very powerful. He's unlike most demons!"

"Alright, I'd like to talk to this guy to see whats his deal."

"Let me go!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers again, and Leo fell to the ground sighing with relief.

"Do you know where he's at?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, tomorrow I meet him at the crossroads at eight," She replied.

Gabriel nodded and picked up Leo by the shirt collar, so he could look her in the eye. She squirmed, but knew better than to pull anything.

"What did you promise him? And a hunter making a deal is a new thing," He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I promised him my soul and my obedience, and I wasn't a hunter then!" Leo replied with a glare.

"Very well, you go off and talk with the demon, I'll float around, alright?" Gabriel said, letting Leo go.

Leo stumbled a few feet back, dropping the blade. She didn't know if she could trust this archangel, but she went with it, knowing he'd be there to step in if her boss got angry. Hopefully.


	3. Talking to the Demon

**Sonneillon**

* * *

Sonneillon stood, waiting for Leo. He paced the length of the crossroads silently, but stopped at a puddle to study his reflection. His meat-suit had golden shaggy hair, its eyes an aquatic blue. All in all, his meat-suit was quite handsome. He quickly turned at the sound of gravel under foot. "Did you complete the job?" He asked.

She sighed, nervously looking around. "No... I didn't," She huffed.

Sonneillon's eyes widened. _Then what happened? What if she told him something about me? _He thought, _I'm pretty sure he wouldn't just let her carry on._

"Then where is he? What happened?" His voice boomed, getting louder with his worry.

"I... I don't know where he is? He let me go!" Leo clearly lied.

Sonneillon's head tilted slightly, his eyes narrowing. She knows where he is.

"Hey, buddy, chill. Just me and you talk this through, alright?" A unfamiliar voice echoed in Sonneillon's ears.

Sonneillon quickly spun around, only to face Gabriel, the archangel. Dread filled him, he knew what angels could do to demons. This was an Archangel, one of the most feared. Sonneillon might be a high ranked demon, but that doesn't mean he is invincible.

"Fine," Sonneillon said, swallowing his fear and obeyed the archangel. He flicked his wrist and Leo disappeared, "Lets talk."

"Why do you want me dead?" Gabriel asked.

"I want my position back," Sonneillon scowled.

"Okay, yeah, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Crowley wants angels dead."

"Crowley? I've heard of him, but we don't know each other."

"Well he doesn't like any angel."

"Good for him. So you tried killing me to please him?"

"In a sense."

"Well can you carry messages?"

"You can, you are God's messenger, or so I've heard."

"This is to Crowley, and no way in hell am I going to deliver it to him personally."

"Fine, lay it on me."

"Tell him, that if he wants me dead? Come to me himself and kill me."

"Right, okay."

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now go tell him, little demon, and while you're at it, whats up with the girl?"

"Leo?"

"Yes Leo!"

"Oh, she offered to help."

"Yeah? Lay off her. I'm telling you that once."

"Don't sweat it, I released her."

"You did? You must care."

"Where the hell did you get that conclusion?"

"It doesn't matter, now go deliver it."

Sonneillon quickly turned on his heel and walked away from the Archangel. This by far was embarrassing. At least he didn't break down and plead for mercy.


	4. Talking with Crowley

**Sonneillon**

* * *

Sonneillon approached Crowley, this by far was terrifying. Sonneillon might be stronger than Crowley, but Crowley had the numbers. He let out a breath and stood in front of the King of Hell.

"What is it?" Crowley hissed.

"I come bearing a message," Sonneillon replied, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"From who?"

"The Archangel Gabriel, Sir."

"Why would you have a message from him?"

Sonneillon flinched, Crowley was getting angry. "He found me, Sir, a human betrayed me?" Sonneillon answered.

"What is this message?" Crowley asked, his stern eyes narrowing on Sonneillon.

"Gabriel says that if you want him dead, you go do it himself," Sonneillon replied, but realized the way he said it was a mistake. Sonneillon could see the anger welling up inside of the King, and he immediately wished he didn't say that. Crowley put his hands up and pushed at the base of Sonneillon's chest, hurtling him backward.

"It wasn't my message!" Sonneillon cried.

"You two could be working together! You traitor!" Crowley's voice boomed in Sonneillon's pounding skull.

"I'm not! I'm not! I swear!" Sonneillon shrieked, curling himself up from the pain.

"How pathetic you look!" Crowley exclaimed as he kicked Sonneillon's fallen body, blood beginning to rush from Sonneillon's nose. Crowley reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small knife Sonneillon could recognize it as one of the 'magic knives' that could kill him.

Crowley reached down, pulling Sonneillon up onto his knees. Blood ran down the demons face, from a cut on his lip and his broken nose. Crowley curled his hand tightly around the blade, and quickly shoved it up Sonneillon's chest, but missing a spot that could kill him.

Sonneillon's shriek of pain filled the room, and he quickly wrenched himself free of Crowley's iron grip. Sonneillon scrambled to get out of the way, leaving a blood trail from his wound.

"Get out of my sight, Scoundrel," Crowley sneered, waving his hand and Sonneillon appeared in the crossroad.


	5. Demon's Pray

**Sonneillon**

* * *

Sonneillon leaned against the cobblestone wall, overlooking the crossroads. Blood ran from his wound and his head pounded. He felt himself growing weaker with each passing second. There was only one thing he could think of doing, and he knew it was never done before. It was probably quite idiotic, but it was either that or die.

"I know this is probably... strange, but I'm calling for you, Archangel Gabriel," Sonneillon coughed, it took all he had to say those words.

The wind picked up and howled, but died down as the Archangel stood in front of him.

"Whoa, what happened? You look like crap!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Ha ha. The message you sent me off with? Yeah, Crowley didn't appreciate it and took it out on me. Banished from Hell now," Sonneillon scowled at the Archangel.

"What a sore loser! What will you do?"

"I don't know, I'm bleeding out. I'll just sit and die, I suppose."

"Oh, uh, well... I could..."

"What?"

"I could try to heal you, but it might hurt..."

"What? Hell no!" Sonneillon's eyes bulged at the thought and he became frantic to say no. Why would the archangel even suggest this?

"It's worth a shot! You either die that way... Or bleed out," Gabriel gestured to Sonneillon's stab wound.

"Fine, I guess," Sonneillon gasped, pulling himself up.

"You sure? It might... be painful," Gabriel said, moving so he was just inches away from the demon.

"Yeah, yeah, get it over with," Sonneillon replied. This by far was a horrible idea, but Gabriel was right. It's worth the try.

Gabriel rested his hands on the Demons chest, and closed his eyes, concentrating. A burning sensation started to spread from where Gabriel's hands were on Sonneillon. It took all he could to stay where he was, but the feeling began to grow. Soon, he felt like he was on fire and pain shot up his chest. Sonneillon gasped with the pain, black dots dancing in his vision.

Sonneillon's vision went completely black and he fell back, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Oh! Oh my god! Maybe it's just apart of the process," Gabriel cried kneeling next to the out cold demon.


End file.
